(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the fabrication of in-mold roller films and more particularly, to an IMR (in-mold roller or in-mold release)/IMF (in-mold forming) making method using a digital printer printing and pre-forming technique.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, IMR (in-mold roller or in-mold release)/IMF (in-mold forming) films are made by means of using a screening printing technique or rotogravure letter printing technique to prepare the desired pattern and then using a press or coating machine to make the desired release layer, protective wear-resistance layer (durable layer), ink pattern layer, metal pattern layer, bonding layer (adhesive layer) and any other patterned layer. The press, coating machine, screen printer and rotogravure letter printing machine are open type machines that are kept in contact with the outside open air during operation. Thus, the fabrication of IMR (in-mold roller or in-mold release)/IMF (in-mold forming) films will produce waste water, waste gas and other solid waste materials. Disposing off these waste materials is complicated. Further, when making a product carrying an IMR film according to the prior art, the IMR film is not shape-formed prior to the molding of the desired product. During fabrication, the planar IMR film is directly put in the molding mold and then molded on the molten material in the molding mold. During molding, the IMR film may be caused to crack or wrinkle, producing a defective product. Therefore, conventional IMR (in-mold roller or in-mold release)/IMF (in-mold forming) techniques cannot satisfy the demand for the fabrication of high-quality three-dimensional and environment-friendly products.